Coffee Brings Friends Togther
by J-ninja421
Summary: Everybody loves The Roost Café in Anime town, and it's a great place to bring friends together, catch up on their daily lives and drink coffee! (series of one-shots)


**Note: Some slight OCC of the villagers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Drinking Coffee for the First Time**

In the town of Anime is where villagers can live happily and live a peaceful life. Thanks to Mayor Jay-Dee, she has tried her hardest to make Anime a loving place for her villagers and for newcomers to be welcome. Just recently a new place had its grand opening which is The Roost Café.

Isabelle the Mayor's assistant through a celebration of The Roost Café, and the villagers were so excited to try out, the great Brewster's coffee.

Diana the beautiful white dear is looking through her window, as she notices her neighbors going to the grand day of the café. Oh she wanted to go more than anything, but Diana did not want to show up first she is the type of girl, that wants to be fashionably late. The deer close her curtain and pace around again as she think aloud.

"Oh dear, everyone is going to be there! I don't want to be the last person there…what should I do, no doy?"

It seems someone heard Diana's distress as someone knocks on her door.

"Yo! Diana are you going to the café? If so wanna make it a date, buckaroo."

Diana's white ears perk up as she realized one of her closest friends is about to save her from humiliation! As the beautiful deer open the door her eyes met up with Lopez, he form a smile and waited for Diana's reply.

"Yes we are going to the café," Diana steps out of her house and locks it and proceeds to walk, "But we are only going as friends okay?" As she smiles, Lopez sigh to himself and walks behind Diana whining to her all the way to the café.

* * *

The bell chime as Diana and Lopez walk inside, their eyes widen of how huge it's and how nice it's in the inside, even the smell of fresh coffee beans fill the whole place up.

"Well, well look who finally shows up!"

The two deer's look at the left side of the room where all the local villagers are sitting down at the wooden square table, while drinking their coffee.

The one who shouted like a loud buffoon is no other than Eugene, the coolest Koala bear in the whole town.

"Well if it isn't Eugene what brings you here, buckaroo?" Lopez crosses his arms. Both Lopez and Eugene stare at each other till they both shouted.

" **DANCE SHOWDOWN!"**

The two are dancing inside the café, while everyone is watching them everyone except for the quiet pigeon Brewster, as he is continuing making coffee for his other customers.

Genji the Asian bunny got up from his seat and bounce over where the Alfa males are doing there dance showdown, "May I join? I would love to burn out my coffee rush and it looks fun, otaku!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS GENJI!" Both Lopez and Eugene shout at the same time.

Genji shoulders shrug down and walks back where the others are sitting, Diana follows him and sits down with him and their friends.

"Don't take it personal, Genji you should know how Eugene and Lopez always act like this, when they're in the same room together, bud?" The cute little panda Pekoe says, to Genji.

"I know…but it looks so much fun! All I want to do is work out, you know otaku?" Genji says as he jacks Static's coffee, and starts drinking it.

"HEY! That is my coffee you butt!" Static says grumpily as his purple tail ruffles. "Go and get your own coffee Genji, krzzt."

Annalise the snobby pony rolls her eyes as she faced her good buddy Diana, "So Diana why did you show up with Lopez, are you two finally dating, nipper."

Genji, Static, Pekoe, and Annalise stare at Diana waiting for her answer. Diana laughs softly before she replies, "Oh please…Lopez and I are only friends and besides he is my neighbor. He so happened knock on my door and asked me to go with him to the café that's all, no doy."

* * *

The bell chime again and everyone look at the entrance and notice that sweet Caroline show up with a big smile, "Yea everyone is here sorry that I am late, hulaaaa!"

"About time Caroline!" Static says cheerfully as he jacks back his coffee from Genji.

Eugene stops dancing and notices his best friend, "Caroline babe you are finally here! Now it's a party!" He twirls around and strikes a pose.

Caroline blushes and walks pass Eugene quickly. The cool Koala bear stops dancing as he is dumbstruck about Caroline, till the obnoxious Lopez chuckles.

"HA I win this round, buckaroo!" Lopez sings happily.

"In your dreams let's rematch, yeah buddy!" Eugene declares too Lopez.

Caroline walks to the table to greet her neighbors. "Tell me guys is the coffee good?"

"It's delicious you must go and get some Caroline, bud." Pekoe smiles sweetly.

"Good! I will go and get some be back in a minute." Caroline says as she is about to walk off till Diana spoke up.

"I am coming with you, Caroline."

* * *

Both Diana and Caroline walk to the front counter to be greeted by the quiet Brewster. "May I help you ladies, coo…"

"MM what do you have here sir?" Caroline asked politely.

Brewster hands them the menu and the girls look at it. There is _Blend_ _Mocha, Kilimanjaro, and, Blue Mountain coffees'._

"Brewster I would like a Kilimanjaro, with regular amount of sugar and two spoons of sugar, please and thank you." Diana smiles nicely to Brewster.

The pigeon nods and looks at Caroline waiting for her order.

"May I have Kilimanjaro as well, with little milk and one spoon of sugar, please?"

Brewster nods and says its two hundred bells for the coffee and the girls nodded and handed him the bells. They stand at the side as Brewster starts making the deliciousness, the aroma of the coffee got stronger and it smelled like heaven.

"Say Caroline have you seen Jay-Dee today?"

"J-honey? No not today I hope she shows up soon because this is the grand opening and everyone is here," The squirrel says quietly "…Got to say this place is very cool." Caroline said as she admires the café.

"I am very curious what the coffee taste like, if it's good then I will be a regular for sure, no doy!" Diana grins to her friend Caroline, as she smiles back.

Brewster hands them their Kilimanjaro's, "Be careful the coffee is hot…coo"

The girls are holding their cup of coffee, as they lift their cups to another, "Cheers to coffee!" Caroline cheerfully says.

"Coffee!" Diana smiles.

The two drink their coffee at the same time and both of them have the exact same facial expression, "Amazing!" They both shout and they both giggle together.

The two walk back to the table where the others are at.

"What do you guys think about the coffee, nipper?" Annalise asked with curiosity.

"Amazing I am so glad we have a café here in Anime, we should all come here often." Diana said with happiness.

"We should get together time to time, it's a great place to catch up." Pekoe suggested.

"That's a great idea, that's the new plan." Static smiles till he has his attention to Genji, "Also everyone get's their own coffee."

Genji looks at Static with a confused facial expression and he points to himself.

"Yeah I am talking to you Otaku lover, krzzt!" Static said with sassiness.

Lopez and Eugene finally stop dancing and went over to the table huffing and puffing. Their both exhausted and sweating like animals, everyone just staring at them awkwardly and finally Annalise spoke, "You know Brewster may have some water if you ask?"

Both the Deer and the Koala bear eyes widen like cat eyes and race each other at the front counter to get water and Genji race them too.

Everyone laugh and enjoy their cup of coffee with big smiles.

* * *

 **Author Notes-Hello Animal Crossing fans! This is my very first time writing an Animal Crossing fan fic story, and let me tell you I been wanting to write one for a long time! I been a huge fan of Animal Crossing for years, I loved my GameCube version and played it all the time with my brother. I been playing New Leaf ever since it came out, and it was so addicting at the very beginning XD Noneless, I love the game!**

 **I will add some villagers later on that may stay in Anime town or just visiting for a cup of coffee. Who knows maybe some romance may blossom? Well we will wait and see! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Review**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
